T-54
The T-54 is a series of main battle tanks designed by Morozov Machine Building Design Bureau. The first prototype was designed in 1945, meant to replace the T-34 in the event of the prolongation of World War II. It entered production by 1947 as the Soviet Army's standard main battle tank. Polish and Czech military forces used them as of 1956 and 1957 respectively. It is the most produced main battle tank of all time with 86,000 to 100,000 units produced. Soviets sold excess tanks to other communist states such as China, North Korea and North Vietnam. Viet Cong forces also acquired certain units. Battlefield Vietnam The T-54 is a main battle tank in Battlefield Vietnam. It spawns regularly at certain NVA and Viet Cong-controlled Flags. It has a low power main cannon with 30 rounds to fire and a co-axial machine gun with 400 rounds in reserve. Another player can take control of the mounted machine gun to spot enemies and aid in anti-infantry offensives. The machine gun has 500 rounds in reserve. ]] The main cannon is effective in battle, as it features high damage and a large blast radius. Infantry and light vehicles are easily eliminated by the main cannon. However, against other tanks, it can take up to 4 rounds to fully destroy a main battle tank, or 3 for light tanks like the M551 Sheridan. Naturally, a good tactic is to get the element of surprise and attack the sides and rear of enemy tanks. The driver's co-axial machine gun is also very effective against infantry, as with high damage, small cross hairs and no recoil can kill infantry at a variety of ranges. It is recommended to not overshoot, as enemy infantry can also easily avoid the T-54 by entering a building, and reloading the main cannon and overheating the co-axial machine gun can give an opportunity to escape. Compared to light tanks, the T-54 is slower, bigger, more resistant and generally more powerful, while having a longer reload for the main cannon. It can be considered an equivalent to the US and ARVN M48 Patton. In the level Fall of Saigon, it is replaced by the T-72. File:BFV_T-54_DRIVER.png|Driver's seat File:BFV_T-54_GUNNER.png|Gunner's seat File:BFV_QUANG_TRI_1968_T-54.png|A T-54 in the streets of Quang Tri - 1968 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the T-54 is the NVA's main battle tank. It has two positions: a driver who drives the vehicle and the main cannon, and a gunner who controls the top mounted MG34. ]] The T-54 fulfills the role of carrying out heavy firepower without sacrificing armor. Its powerful main cannon has a large damage output with decent splash damage, capable of inflicting massive damage on large and immobile targets. It can easily punch holes through buildings and other cover, and is capable of destroying light vehicles with ease, and a skilled player can also destroy opposing main battle tanks in as little as three shots. It can also fire at very long ranges, and can be used to bombard objectives or choke points from far away, made even more effective with the application of the Improved Warheads Package or the High Power Optics Package. However, the main cannon is relatively less effective against infantry, as they're small and maneuverable, and the warhead has a small one-hit kill blast radius. Additionally, the main cannon's reload time is quite long, and an enemy can run away by the time a player has the chance to fire a second shot. The T-54 is relatively difficult to maneuver, especially in tight areas. As such, the tank is not a vehicle to use close to infantry, especially in areas filled with buildings, as these make it easy for the T-54 to be ambushed. To counter this, players can equip the Alternate Weapon Package which gives the T-54 a flame-thrower, which greatly increases its close range potential. As well, another player can enter the gunner's seat and use the MG34, which it too can greatly aid in anti-infantry fighting. When faced against the UH-1, the T-54 can be a powerful asset to take it down. In fact, the gunner's MG34 is arguably the most effective weapon against the UH-1, as with its fast rate of fire, it can destroy one within a few seconds. The T-54's prime weaknesses are its size and speed. It is a large and bulky vehicle, and it is not capable of travelling at high speeds, nor can it make sudden maneuvers with ease. Additionally, it is very loud, and very easy to notice. When faced against the T-54, there are a number of options that a player can use or exploit. Generally, when playing as a medic or assault, there is very little the player can do against it, and the best thing to do is to run and hide in order to survive. However, when playing as a recon, the player can plant packs of TNT on the T-54 (no more than two are ever needed; one will suffice at weak spots) and detonate them to destroy the tank, though this will need some sneaking or rushing maneuvers. Engineer aiming the RPG-7 at T-54]] As well, players using an engineer kit equipped with an RPG-7 will need to know some anti-vehicle strategies to effectively and easily destroy the T-54 while reducing the chances of a counterattack. The definite strategy would be to fire in back of or on the sides of the T-54, and a hit right in the middle of these areas will cause double damage. If a player uses the Improved Demolitions specialization, two direct hits in the weak spots of the T-54 can destroy it even if it is at full health. Other tactics can include firing rockets from multiple angles to confuse the driver and secondary gunner in the tank, though such a tactic is best used with squad coordination. As well, players can use anti-tank mines against them, usually on commonly frequented roads or paths, and only one will be necessary to destroy the T-54, unless the driver is using the Active Armor Upgrade. Appearances Rush *Vantage Point Conquest *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley *Vantage Point T54StatsBC2V.png|The T-54's in-game file. BFBC2V_T-54.png|The T-54 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. BFBC2V_T-54_REAR.png|Rear and side of the T-54. BFBC2V_T-54_DRIVER.png|Driver's seat. BFBC2V_T-54_GUNNER.png|Gunner's seat. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, on the map Zavod 311 there are dozens of T-54s around the map, many tanks can be seen with or without turrets and the turrets of the T-54s can also be seen around the map aswell. They are not driveable, but they can provide cover for players. Destroyed T-54s can also be seen on Caspian Border 2014. They can only be seen on the PS4/Xbox One/PC version of the map, presumably to save memory on the older consoles. BF4 T-54.1.png|A T-54 in Zavod 311 BF4 T-54.2.png|Two T-54s, one with a turret and one without BF4 T-54.3.png|T-54 turret |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined de:T-54 fr:T-54 ru:Т-54 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Main Battle Tanks